Field
The present disclosure relates to network application technologies, and in particular, to a method and a system for network interconnection between devices.
Description of the Related Art
The development of various applications in devices has resulted in increasingly frequent video and image transmission between the devices via interconnection therebetween, and therefore, interconnection between devices is becoming more important.
However, due to factors such as different operating systems, it is usually difficult to achieve a connection between devices. Even, a user usually needs to consider conditions of two devices to achieve a connection therebetween in an appropriate connection manner, for example, the user fully considers operating systems in the two devices, or separately acquires and inputs network addresses of the two devices, and then attempts to achieve a successful connection between the two devices in one or more connection manners, which results in complicated operations.